


Beyond Scared

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dead OC, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Teen Dan and Phil decide to play with a ouija board in the forest and make contact with the beyond.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Beyond Scared

“Phil, don’t do it,” Dan pleaded, looking around, feeling like the trees were closing in on them.

Phil tsked at him and placed down the ouija board on the blanket. A sudden gust of wind blew the candles out even though everything else in the forest seemed awfully quiet - unnaturally so. “I don’t understand why you are so scared, you don’t even believe in the paranormal.” He lit the candles back on without even mentioning it.

“That’s why I’m afraid of it, it’s stupid and I am actually scared of trees. Why couldn’t you do this at home - and without me?” Dan wrapped his arms around his frame and shivered.

“You shouldn’t do this kind of thing at home, duh!” Phil tapped his index finger on his head. “What if a demon kills my family?”

“What if a demon kills us?”

“It won't, I'll be careful.” Phil smiled reassuringly and extended his hand towards Dan. “Come inside the salt circle.”

“Dan huffed but took his hand and sat opposite to him. “So what now?”

“Put both of your hands forward and place only the tip of your fingers on the planchette. Don’t grab it, just - gently touch the top bit.”

Once both were in contact with the planchette, Phil started the séance. “Hello, we come to you with respect, in this the day of the dead to greet you. If you are here, please give us a sign.” 

The planchette slowly moved towards the word “Hello.” 

Dan watched raptly, trying to tell himself that Phil was the one pushing the thing around but his fingers were barely in contact with it. He felt cold seeping slowly into him, making him shiver violently. “Are you ok?” Phil asked him.

Dan tried to answer but found that the words that formed inside his mind couldn’t find the way out. The planchette moved again, this time spelling the word “N-A-M-E.”

Phil frowned but he knew better than to break the connection. “H-hello, My name is Phil and this is my boyfriend Dan.”

“C-U-T-E.”

“Thank you. Can you tell us your name… Please.”

“C-I-N-D-Y. B.” 

“Nice to meet you, Cindy. Can you tell us how you died?” Phil asked. 

Dan’s eyes widened. He tried to voice his concerns but he was unable to. He merely shook his head slightly.

“F-E-L-L O-F-F T-H-E T-R-A-I-L.”

“The trail near the cliff? Here?”

“YES.”

“I’m so sorry Cindy. Is there anything that we can do for you? To help you rest?”

“T-O G-R-E-G I-M W-A-I-T-I-N-G B-U-T-T-E-R-C-U-P.” 

“Ok, we will pass the message along. Anything else you want to say before we have to go, Cindy?”

“P-H-I-L B-U-S 931. GOODBYE”

“Thank you, Cindy. Goodbye.”

Phil broke the connection and Dan gasped choked breaths. Before either of them could even move the candles were blown off again.

“Fuck,” said Dan. “That was intense. I couldn’t even talk and I was cold, like she was inside my body or something.”

“Are you ok?” Phil frowned and put his hand on Dan’s.

“I think so. I’m still a bit cold but I don’t feel bad.”

“Please let’s get this sorted and fucking leave before I have a coronary.”

They picked everything up in a rush and ran back to Phil’s home where they got straight into bed. 

Not wanting to disappoint Cindy, they searched in the news for her death and it was surprisingly easy to find. Cindy Burkle, 25. She had gone on a bike ride through the forest five years ago and was caught in a heavy storm that caused her to skid off the trail and fall to her death down in the nearby cliff. There were pictures of her family hugging her fiance, Greg, when the rescue team found her body. 

Cindy’s story broke Dan’s heart. He looked at the picture of the smiling med student with black pigtails and big green eyes in the arms of her fiance on the day that he’d proposed to her. Dan didn’t want to think about what being apart from Phil would feel like. 

After a few Twitter searches, they were able to find Greg based on his name and picture and sent a message. “Hi, Greg. I know this is going to sound stupid and rude but I have a message from Cindy.”

Not two hours later there was a reply. “What do you mean?”

Phil made a small recount of events and added exactly what she said. 

“She used to call me buttercup when she was teasing me,” Greg replied. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but why did she say that.” 

“Her sister and I came together during the grief and a few days ago I asked Cindy if she would still be waiting for me if I decided to marry her.”

“I’m glad that you got your answer then.”

Both boys were deeply affected by the experience, but not in the way they expected. Nothing weird happened, no slamming doors or blinking lights, but their anxiety levels were higher than ever and Dan still felt cold most of the time.

They went on with their lives as usual until a few weeks later. They approached the street distractedly, Phil was walking a step ahead with his face turned to him and Dan was laughing at his antics but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something moving fast towards them. He was barely able to make out the number 931 before his hand shot out pulled Phil back so hard that he fell and hurt his shoulder. The bus sped past them.

Dan looked at his freezing hand twitch before the temperature of his body finally returned to normal for the first time since that night in the forest. The wind rustled his curls before stopping entirely. 

Phil groaned. “Thank you Cindy and Dan.” 

Dan sat beside him on the pavement and held his hand while they both took a minute to compose themselves. “Yes, Thank you, Cindy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 28: Beyond.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/633291399201226752/beyond-scared)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
